Author Adventure
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Parody of Sonic Adventure. When Drake releases a new Evil, Darkmagicianmon and his friends must battle the Evil Missingo as well as unravel the mystery of Missingo's Past.
1. Cast List

Author Adventure.

Cast List.

**Main Characters**.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Darkmagicianmon (Author Fighter's)

Miles 'Tails' Prower: Gantz Gun (Author Fighter's Former)

Knuckles the Echidna: Airnaruto45 (Author Fighter's)

Amy Rose: Hikari Ino (Author Fighter's)

Big the Cat: Iron Mantis (Author Fighter's)

E-102 Gamma: Delta (Red vs Blue: Reconstruction)

Eggman: Drake Darkstar (O.C)

Chaos: Missingo (Pokemon)

Tikal: Chef Colette (Author Fighters)

**Extra Characters and Bosses.**

E-100 Zero: Nayzormon (O.C)

E-101 Beta/Mk2: The Meta. (RVB Reconstruction)

E-103 Delta: Sigma (RVB Reconstruction)

E-104 Epsilon: Omega or Omalley (RVB)

E-105 Zeta: Gamma (RVB Reconstruction)

Birdie: A Starly (Pokemon)

Froggy: Crokis


	2. Darkmagicianmon Story Part One

Author Adventure.

Darkmagicianmon Story Part One.

Darkmagicianmon vs Missingo Zero.

We find ourselves in L.A California everything seemed peaceful except for a Helicoptor that passed overhead. Suddenly a Blue Blur appeared as ontop of a Building revealed Darkmagicianmon.

"(sighs) This feels great keeps things from getting boring," D.M said. Suddenly he heard a blaring of sirens as Multiple Police Cars passed by on the street. Our Magician Digimon teleported down to th street.

"I wonder what's up?" D.M said before following the cars.

(Later at City Hall)

(The police cars were parked outside the city hall. Armed police men were ready. A helicopter was hovering above with a newsreporter watching the scene with a cameraman behind her. A small glowing orb was hovering above the helicopter. The captain of the police force was near a police car).

"All right, men! Here he comes!" The Captain said.

(A strange creature jumped off the top of the roof and landed in front of them, it seemed to be made of Digital Data).

"We have you surrounded! Give yourself up!" The Captain yelled.

(The creature advanced towards them in a slow pace, leaving a trail of puddles).

"Lock on, men! Ready, FIRE!" The Captain yelled

(The armed men fired their guns! The creature stopped. Used bullets fell from his body. There was no damage on the creature).

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless! All men, pull back! Pull back!" The Captain ordered.

(The armed police men ran off, leaving the creature behind. Then, Darkmagicianmon arrived and jumped on top of a police car).

"Whoa! What is that thing? Well, never mind! This can be fun for me! Here we go!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(Darkmagicianmon jumped off the car and landed near the monster).

"Hey, ugly! What makes you think you wanna scare the citizens of Los Angelas! Eh?

(The creature replyed by throwing his Digital arm near D.M. The blue haired Digimon jumped back and landed a meter away. He looked up and saw the creature advancing towards him).

"That wasn't the answer I was going for! But, since you wanna fight! I'll be glad to do so! But, don't mess with me, ya brainless moron!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(After saying 'brainless moron', He spotted a brain in the monsters head).

"Whoa! Next time, I better watch out for my words. Hey, wait a second..." D.M said.

(Darkmagicianmon jumped and gathered Magical Energy).

"Time to try out my new attack! The 'Magical Wind'!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(D.M launched multiple Purple Coloured Wind Blades towards the monster's head. When The Attack hit the creature, the monster disappeared and changed into a puddle. Darkmagicianmon landed nearby and clapped his hands).

"Yeah! That'll teach ya not to mess with me!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(Just then, the puddle started to move and headed over to a drain. D.M followed him).

"Hey, ya big drip! Where ya going?" D.M said.

(The puddle disappeared and left D.M wondering).

"Who was he anyway?" D.M said.

(As Darkmagicianmon wondered, Drake Darkstar was nearby. He was on the roof of City Hall and was watching the battle. He smiled).

"You know nothing, fool! Its Missingo! The Pokemon of Destruction! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Drake said as he laughed evilly.

(That's the End of Darkmagicianmon's story part One. I will do Darkmagicianmon's Story, before I do everyone else)


	3. Darkmagicianmon Story Part Two

Author Adventure.

Darkmagicianmon Story Part Two.

Enter Gantz Gun.

(The Next Day)

(At the pool area, Darkmagicianmon was sleeping at a deck chair, tired from the battle against a monster. Other Author Fighters where there as well Erin and Tobifan were playing in the pool. His Hime Hikari, the Balance Queen, was out shopping. Suddenly, a small noise caught everyone's attention, including Darkmagicianmon.. The Digimon woke up and turned to the sky to see a bi-plane on fire. In the cockpit was Gantz Gun!)

"Huh? Gantz?!" Darkmagicianmon said.

"Darkmagicianmon! Whats happening?!" Erin asked.

"I dunno, I think hes gonna crash! Ahh!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(Gantz flew his bi-plane and crashed onto the sandy beaches. A small earthquake shook Darkmagicianmon and the others).

"Gantz... *Sigh* What am I gonna do with ya?" Darkmagicianmon said as he dashed off to where gantz crashed.

"Oh no we forgot!" Tobifan said.

"What?" Erin asked.

"That Ocean has a Giant Wailord!" Tobifan said

"What?!" Erin said.

"It should be ok...but I wonder whats Gantz doing out there anyway..." Tobifan said.

Meanwhile at the Beach.

(Darkmagicianmon was running at full speed, leaving footprints of his sneakers behind on the soft sand. He arrived at a long wooden pier. He looked over the horizon and saw Gantz sitting down beside his destroyed bi-plane).

"Hes alive and well, thats good news. Hmm, whats Gantz doing out here anyway? I thought he was at the Ancient Ruins, hey...he mentioned something about a machine he hasn't finished yet... I wonder.." Darkmagicianmon said.

(There was a small shake on the pier).

"What the...?" Darkmagicianmon said.

(He turned around to see a Giant Wailord coming towards him, pushing water Pokemon beside him like Magikarps, Goldeens and Horseas. D.M gasped).

"Oh no! Hes gonna ram me!" Darkmagicianmon said.

(D.M turned around and start to run along the pier. The Wailord reached the pier and smashed it! D.M reached the end of the pier and noticed that the only land he can reach is where Gantz is. He turned around to see the killer whale coming up to him. Darkmagicianmon sighed).

"Oh well here goes!!" D.M said.

(He jumped into the sea and the Wailord smashed the wooden pier. Then, the Wailord started to calm down a lot. Meanwhile, D.M was begin carried to the shore where Gantz is by Squirtles and Totodiles).

"Haha! I love Water Pokemon. You guys saved my life!" D.M said.

"Squirt! Squirtle!" TheSq

"Totodile!" The Totodiles cheered.

"I wonder whats up with that Wailord... I think something was controlling him. But, what?" D.M asked himself before heading over to Gantz.

(Meanwhile)

(Johan and Omaddon were watching Darkmagicianmon going through the Beach. Johan slammed his fist on the controls after seeing Darkmagicianmon survived the water with the help of the Pokemon. Omaddon pointed to the screen).

"What happened?" Omaddon asked.

"What happened?! He survived! THATS what happened, you moron!" Johan said.

"No, I mean, what was wrong with that Wailord? Why did it attack Darkmagicianmon?" Omaddon asked.

"I used this hypno-sound that only Whale's can hear!" Johan said.

"So, it tried to attack Darkmagicianmon while it was in a trance?" Omaddon asked.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner" Johan said sarcastically

"Yes. Good work, Omaddon..." A voice is heard.

(Sleet and Dingo turned around to see Robotnik standing in the doorway).

"Master Drake!" Johan said. As both Darkside Bowed.

"Sorry we failed you, sir! Don't beat us up! Please....!" Omaddon said.

"Ah shut up, you idiot! I came to see if you found any Life Auras yet!" Drake asked.

"None, sir. None." Johan said.

"Funny.. Why did the Aura Sensor say so?" Drake said.

"Chaos Sensor?" Both Johan and Omaddon asked.

(They both looked back to the monitor to see a picture of a Purple Lie Aura. They looked back at Drake and shrugged).

"No idea." Johan said.

"What does it mean?" Omaddon asked.

"It means a Life Aura is nearby. And, I know where it is.. HAHAHA!!!!!!" Drake laughed.

(One Hour Later back at the hotel)

(Darkmagicianmon and Gantz arrived back at the area. Darkmagicianmon looked back at Gantz).

"So, what happened back there? Its unlike you to crash like that! You are a great flyer!" D.M said.

"It was my new invention. Its gonna be a sequel to the old Wings of Fantasy! With a new power source!" Gantz said.

"New power source?" D.M asked.

Yeah, taa daa!" Gantz said.

(Gantz brought the Purple Life Aura out. D.M's eyes went wide and stepped back a little shocked).

"Whoa! A Life Aura!" D.M yelled.

"Yeah! I found it when I arrived at the Ancient Ruins, I found this Aura. Legend says there are 7 Auras with incredible powers! I was lucky to find one of them." Gantz said.

"You used the emerald's energy to power the bi-plane?" Tobifan asked.

"Well, yeah but it has some bugs in it.." Gantz said.

"Caterpies or Wurmples?" Erin asked.

"Very funny," Gantz said sarcastically

"Listen, why don't we go on over to the Mystic Ruins?" Erin said.

"Come on let's go!" D.M said.

(Darkmagicianmon zoomed out of the hotel with Gantz, Erin and Tobifan in close pursuit)

(That's part Two, next time, Our Author Fighters Encounter an Old and New Foe, which leads to a mad chase for the Life Aura's!)


	4. Darkmagicianmon Story Part Three

Author Adventure.

Darkmagicianmon Story Part Three.

Enter Drake Darkstar and Missingo.

(Location: Ancient Ruins)

(Darkmagicianmon, Gantz, Erin and Tobifan exited the train and looked at their new surroundings).

"Whoa!" Darkmagicianmon

"Its beautiful...." Tobifan said.

"Does anyone knows why they call it the 'Ancient Ruins' in the first place?" Erin asked.

"There are ruins from the past and its all ancient to us all. Ancient Ruins..?" Gantz said..

"So, Gantz. Wheres your new workshop?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Right over there!" Gantz said pointing to a small hill not too far away from the train station).

"Cool! All right, everyone! Lets go!" D.M said.

"Heh heh heh... Long time no see Darkmagicianmon..." A voice is heard.

"Huh?Look! Its a walking fireplace!" Darkmagicianmon said getting some giggles from Erin and Tobifan.

"Quiet!!!!!! My name is Drake Darkstar! The greatest Darkside in the whole world!" Drake said.

"Talk about Ego," Tobifan whispered.

"Yeah right, Darkstar!" D.M said.

"Enough Darkmagicianmon! I am here to make my greatest plan yet!" Drake said.

"You are always up to no good! Now what do ya want?" Gantz said not backing down.

"I want ALL the 7 Life Auras! I know you have one of them! So, hand it over nice and slowly and better not interfere or else!" Drake demanded.

"Or else what?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Or else, I'll take it by force, the HARD way!" Drake said as he summouned a strange Machine, It looked like a Kuwagamon.

"Gantz get the girl somewhere safe!" D.M said as he faced off with Drake.

"All right, Eggman! I'm ready for ya!" D.M said

"Then, let the battle begin!" Drake said.

(He pressed a button and missles came out of two holes).

"Fired homing missles!" Drake ordered as two Dark Warrior's appeared and fired some Missiles at Darkmagicianmon.

(D.M jumped and the missles missed. It exploded on the ground. He ran around in a circle till there weren't any more missles. He stopped and crossed his arms, a bored look on his face).

"That is?" D.M asked with a bored tone.

"You asked for this, Metal Scissor Cut attack!" Drake ordered as the Fake Digimon charged at Darkmagicianmon's with it's Jaws ready to bite.

"Too slow!" Darkmagicianmon said as he jumped away, as the RoboKuwagamon got it's Jaws stuck in the ground.

"Aghh! It's stuck!" Drake yelled.

"Stuck, huh? Here, let me help you." Darkmagicianmon said as he charged his magic into his staff.

"Uh oh..." Drake whispered.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!" D.M yelled as he most powerful attack slammed into the RoboKuwagamon destroying the Hunk of Junk and causing Drake to hit the Ground hard.

(As Erin and Tobifan cheered, Gantz walked beside Darkmagicianmon with the purple Life Aura in his hands).

"Well, that wasn't so hard..." D.M said.

(Drake looked up and saw Gantz holding the Aura).

"(Quietly) Gotcha!" Drake whispered as he suddenly leaped forward and grabbed the Aura out of Tails' hand. Everyone gasped as this happened).

"Uh oh..." D.M said as Drake leaped back a distance from the Author Fighters and held the Aura into the air).

"Missingo could use a little snack..." Drake said with a grin.

"Chaos?" D.M asked.

(A small Black puddle appeared beside Drake and formed into the same monster Darkmagicianmon fought. Everyone gasped except Gantz).

"Oh no!" Tobifan said.

"Oh no is right! Isn't that the same monster I fought last night?" Darkmagicianmon said.

"M-Monster?" Gantz said a little scared.

(Drake threw the Aura to Missingo. A purple glow appeared and Missingo came out with a stone arm on his right side with the Aura inside, formed inside his Black skin. Drake laughed laughed while everyone was confused).

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Its really happening! Just like the stone tablets said it would! Listen up, Darkmagicianmon. Missingo grows stronger when he feds on a Life Aura that I give him. All he needs is all seven to be unstoppable. Together, we'll destroy Los Angelas! And, on his ruins will be The Ultimate Darkside Kingdom where I will rule all. Come Missingo lets find another Life Aura shall we! Ta-ta for now Heroes. Hahahahah!" Drake said.

(Drake then threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Drake and Missingo were gone as well! Erin and Tobifan looked worried, but Darkmagicianmon and Gantz where not).

"Now what?" Tobifan asked.

"I have one idea! That thing gets stronger when a Life Aura is given to him, right? All we have to do is get the other Auras before him!" Gantz said.

"Ok Tobifan, Erin head back to the city keep and eye out for any trouble and warn, Hikari-Hime about this," Darkmagicianmon said before facing Gantz.

"You and me will search for the Auras." Darkmagicianmon said.

"Right!" All three of them said as the team split up. Tobifan and Erin headed for the Station while Gantz and Darkmagicianmon headed for the Ancient Ruins.

(That's part 3, next time, Darkmagicianmon and Gantz head for the First Life Aura, while avoiding a tornado in the process.)


	5. Darkmagicianmon Story Part Four

Author Adventure.

Darkmagicianmon Story Part Four.

A windy time.

(Darkmagicianmon and Gantz arrived in a strange valley).

"Where are we?" D.M asked.

"We must be in the Windy Valley area. There are rumours there is a tornado in here somewhere. I suppose we better find a Life Aura." Gantz said.

"Right, lets mov... " D.M started to say.

(Suddenly, the area started to feel really breezy).

"Huh? Was it me, or did the area got a bit windy..." D.M said.

"Erm...D.M. Remember the tornado part I told you about?" Gantz said.

"Yeah! Why?" D.M asked.

"Its coming!" Gantz yelled.

(Both looked back and saw a tornado heading their way. Darkmagicianmon quickly turned to Gantz).

"Gantz! Get to safety!" D.M said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Just do it!" D.M said.

"Okay...." Gantz said.

(Gantz quickly used a Haste Spell to sped away to find cover. Darkmagicianmon started to run and tried to get away from the tornado. He hid behind a rock and it was strong enough to resist the pull of the tornado. Darkmagicianmon grabbed the rock and held on it for dear life. When it was over, Darkmagicianmon slowly let go of it and sighed).

"That was a close one..." D.M said.

(Then, a shiny blue object landed in front of Darkmagicianmon's feet. Darkmagicianmon picked it up and smiled).

"...but, it was worth it." He finished.

"Darkmagicianmon!" A voice called out.

(Darkmagicianmon looked up to see Gantz running over).

"Are you okay?" Gantz asked.

"Yeah! I must say, it was worth coming here." D.M said.

"What? Whys that?" Gantz asked.

"Look what I am holding in my hand." D.M said.

(D.M held up a dark blue Life Aura. Gantz smiled).

"Yeah! We found a Life Aura!" Gantz cheered.

"Yep! One down, 5 to go..." D.M said.

"Where do you think we'll find another aura, D.M?" Gantz asked.

"I'm sure a clue will hit us..." Darkmagicianmon said right as a newspaper hit him in the face.

"Wow, conveniant!" Gantz said as Darkmagicianmon read the newspaper.

"Let's see, 'New Casinopolis opened main prize is a new Silver Jewel found,'" Darkmagicianmon read.

"It must be a Life Aura!" Gantz said.

"Let's go!"D.M said, As the two of them headed back to the City.

(Meanwhile)

Drake could be seen with Johan and Omaddon.

"Now I am heading to L.A to take care of some things, I want you too, make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone!" Drake said as he walked off.

"Think we should tell him about the Life Aura we located there?" Omaddon asked.

"He'll figure it out!" Johan said as the two went back to work.

(That's part three! Next time, D.M and Gantz head to Casinopolis to get the Life Aura, but find out they need to win some coins to get it.)


	6. Darkmagicianmon Story Part Five

Author Adventure.

Darkmagicianmon Story Part Four.

Casino Royale. Drake strikes again!

After returning to L.A. Darkmagicianmon and Gantz headed towards the new Casinopolis,

"So this is where the next Life Aura is?" D.M asked as Gantz read the newspaper.

"Yep, this is the place," He said.

"Well lets go," D.M said as they both walked in. As they arrived they saw it was like any other casino, slot machines and Roulette tables!

"Well I just looked for the Life Aura, we need to collect 100 Casino Coins to get it," Gantz said.

"Well let's get started," D.M said as they both walked forward just as another figure entered the Casino.

"So the pieces are around here?" He said as he walked in another direction.

(An Hour Later)

Darkmagicianmon was carrying only 10 Coins, he managed to win a game but the prize was too low.

"HEY D.M!" Gantz yelled as D.M turned around and Widened his eyes to see Gantz carrying a pot of gold...literary.

"Where did you!?" D.M asked.

"I won over there!" Gantz said pointing to a quiz show named Genius Challenge.

"What ever lets get the Aura," D.M said as they both walked over to the Prize exchange.

"We'll take the Life Aura, thank you," D.M said showing the coins for it.

"Very well," The Guy from the counter said as he brought out the Silver Life Aura and handed it to Darkmagicianmon.

"Thank you for playing at Casinopolis," He said as D.M and Gantz walked out.

"This is great, keep this up and the other Auras will be a snap," Gantz said.

"Shadow Gun!!" A voice is heard as a blast of Dark Energy slammed the ground infront of them sending the two Authors down but the Life Aura had fallen to the ground.

"The Life Aura!!" Darkmagicianmon said as He and Gantz dashed over to it.

"I don't think so!" Drake said as he tossed a knock out bomb at them causing them to fall down. Drake then turned around and grabbed the Life Aura.

"Thanks for the help!" Drake said as he jumped away.

"Drake...." Darkmagicianmon groaned before falling asleep.

(D.M Dream)

We find Darkmagicianmon sleeping on a field of flowers when he sensed someone walking over and saw his love Hikari Ino.

"Sempai," She whispered. As she sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hime," He whispered back as they where about to kiss until.

"DARKMAGICIANMON!!!!" A voice yelled.

(End Dream)

"GAHH! Don't ever do that again!" D.M said when he noticed Erin and Kitten Haichi-chan. (Tobifan)

"Your alright," Erin asked.

"I'm fine, but Drake got the Aura," Darkmagicianmon said as he stood up.

"But the other's safe, he must be getting desperate," Gantz said.

"That means the score 2 to 1 for Drake, not good," D.M said.

"Let's go then!" Gantz said.

"We'll keep an Eye out for him," Erin said.

"Good Luck!" Kitten said.

"Thanks girls!" D.M said as he and Gantz walked off.

(That's Part Four! Next time D.M and Gantz head back to Ancient Ruins and have to outrun an Avalanche to find another Life Aura!)


End file.
